1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a bath seat for babies and more particularly to a bath seat for babies the height and inclination of which are adjustable.
2. `Background of the Invention:
Hitherto, when a person intended to bathe a baby, such a person had to hold the baby in one arm and give the baby a bath with the other arm. However, in this manner, a great deal of effort to support the baby was necessary, particularly when soap is used which may cause the baby to slip or fall into the bath, thereby causing an injury to various portions of the baby's body.
Further, there has been provided a bath seat for babies wherein gears provided at both sides of the lower part of the seat and gears mounted on the upper lever are engaged with each other such that the height and the inclination thereof is adjustable (i.e. see Korean Utility Model Registration No. 14,512 granted to the inventor). Nevertheless, the operation of such seat was very complicated and hence not economical.